


Goodbye . . . Hello!.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Starting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new start for Ianto after Lisa. Ianto pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye . . . Hello!.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie!

 

Goodbye . . . Hello!

 

Goodbye to the Lonliness.

Goodbye to the Broken Heart.

Goodbye to the Months of Pain.

Goodbye to being Afraid Again.

Goodbye to the Sleepless Nights.

Goodbye to the Nighttime Frights.

Goodbye to the Meals for One.

Goodbye to being the Only One.

 

Hello to that Dazzling Smile.

Hello to the Chaos and Mess.

Hello to the Sound of Love.

Hello to the Happiness.

Hello to the Meals for Two.

Hello to the Kiss of Love.

Hello to being Held at Night.

Hello to Jack in my Life!


End file.
